Pieces
by maddy09
Summary: Il était temps de rentrer au bercail pour elle, pour lui. Bella rentre à Seattle et retrouve son ami, Edward tombé plus bas que terre. Il a besoin d'elle, elle a besoin de lui... All Human. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

** S**

_Chapitre Un_

« Alice ? Souris-je en me tournant vers la baie vitré donnant sur Sunset.

-Bella ! Enfin, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis contente de t'entendre. Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre depuis plus d'une semaine. C'est à croire que tu filtrais mes appels…

Je ris doucement en remarquant l'état de stress dans lequel mon amie était.

-Calme-toi, s'il te plait et raconte-moi ce qui te chiffonne…

J'entendis un long soupire.

-J'ai tellement de travail que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et en plus, Jasper…

Un silence presque inhabituel clôtura sa phrase. D'accord, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Alice.

-Alice… Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jasper ?

-Je… heu… il m'a encore parlé de…

-Oui ?

-Il veut des enfants.

-Et toi ? Que veux-tu Alice ?

-Je l'ignore, souffla Alice. Je ne sais pas trop si je veux de cette vie-là. Tu sais avec mon boulot, ce n'est pas stable. Regarde aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu trois commandes de la part de Vogue magasine, je dois encore finir la robe de mariage de Jenna Hamilton, j'ai en plus de ça la chaine de magasin Yellow stone qui veut me faire signer un contrat pour que je crée une ligne de prêt-à-porter. Comment pourrais-je m'occuper d'enfant si mes journées sont aussi bourrées. Et puis, j'ai à peine le temps de le voir, Bella.

Je souris. Alice devait s'en rendre compte toute seule. Moi je savais très de quoi il en retournait.

-Alice, dis-je simplement.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il était clair qu'elle réfléchissait comme une dingue. Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment au juste, je sus qu'elle savait ce qu'elle désirait. Alice n'avait jamais été compliquée à suivre et surtout, à comprendre. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser les gens qui ne la connaissait pas comme moi je la connaissais.

-Je veux un enfant. Et je veux une vie stable. Je veux ouvrir ma boutique et être heureuse avec Jazz.

-Tu veux te marier, ris-je sincèrement.

-Oui oui. Mais, il ne semble pas pressé. Par contre pour faire des bébés…

-Tu n'as qu'à le demander en mariage, rigolais-je toujours amusé de la situation.

Et là, Alice cessa de rire me faisant comprendre au passage que l'idée était… bonne. Merde. Je faisais quoi maintenant ? Je n'osais pas réagir. Mais en voyant un clip de Maria Carey passé sur la télévision, je me rendis compte de la bêtise qui devenait phénoménale.

-Alice, pour l'amour du ciel, laisse Jasper conserver un minimum de virilité. Permet-lui au moins de te faire sa demande ! M'exclamais-je dans le téléphone. S'il te plait !

Elle rigola franchement.

-Tu as raison, Bella. (elle soupira d'aise) je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Toi, moi, Jazz, Rose, Em et Edward…

Je souris en repensant à nos années à l'université. Sans doute les meilleures de toute ma vie.

-Hum. Ah oui, Alice, je devais t'annonce une grande nouvelle…

-Ah oui ! S'écria t'-elle impatiente de savoir.

-Je rentre à Seattle. Mon contrat ici est bientôt terminé. Je pourrais rentrer au bercail et continuer mon job là…

Un cri strident retentit si bien que je du éloigner le portable de mon oreille sous peine de devenir sourde. Alice commença un long discours sur comment le groupe allait se reformer et puis blablabla. On ne pouvait pas arrêter Alice Brandon. Quand elle commençait à parler, c'était fini. Mais étrangement quand elle évoqua Edward sa voie s'étouffa.

-Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il avec Edward ? Il y un problème ?

-Heu… Comment dire ? Edward… ça fait un moment qu'il est mal.

-Attends, pourquoi ?

-Il a déconné ces dernier tant. Il s'est disputé avec ses parents, avec Emmet et Jasper. Il… Il a eus une relation qui a mal tourné. Sa copine, Tanya, est…

-Tanya Delany ? Criais-je presque.

-Heu… Oui. Il est sorti avec cette pouf et ça semblait sérieux. Elle a fait croire à Edward qu'elle était en cloque et lui, comme un con, il a cru cette psychopathe. Il était très heureux. Il était prêt à l'épouser si le fallait mais en fait, il a découvert le pot-au-rose un soir quand il la trouver au pieu avec un collègue d'Edward. Il s'est battu avec ce type et il s'est retrouvé aux urgences avec deux côtes cassés et un œil au beurre noir. Le gars était amoché à ce que j'ai compris. A partir de là, il est totalement parti en vrille. On ne le voyait plus, il était constamment en boîte à ce tapé toutes les filles qu'il pouvait… Il a touché le fond, Bella.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de pouvoir réagir.

-Je… Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir raconté tout ça plus tôt ?

-Parce que tu avais du boulot. Et puis, je savais très bien que pour lui, tu aurais été jusqu'à quitter ton boulot pour venir jusqu'ici. Je ne voulais pas que tu jettes des années de dure labeur pour lui, alors que nous étions censé être là pour lui et l'aider. Mais, il semblerait qu'on ait tous foiré.

-Ne fais pas ça, Ali ! Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de cette connasse de Tanya. Edward a été naïf.

-Oui je sais.

Je soupirais tout en fermant les yeux pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

-Je dois encore régler certaines choses mais dans un mois je serais là. Et à partir de là, je m'occuperai de toutes cette merde. D'accord ?

-Oui. Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à t'attendre. Mais Bella, promets-moi de ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour lui… On est quand même là. Je sais que Jazz et Emmet sont furieux contre lui mais je sais qu'ils le surveillent de loin. Ce sont des mecs bien.

-Je sais Alice. Ecoute, je suis désoler mais je dois te laisser, j'ai du boulot et je suppose que toi aussi ?

-En effet, dit-elle bien malgré elle. A plus tard.

Je raccrochais et soupirais en observant le ciel. Si ça, ce n'était pas merdique ! Je frottais mes yeux. Ah… Edward. Lui et moi, c'était une vieille histoire. Je me souviens de tout parfaitement. Je venais d'entrer à l'université depuis un mois. J'étais en colocation avec Alice. On ne se connaissait pas avant mais nous étions déjà copine. Elle m'emmenait souvent dans les soirées et elle connaissait déjà ma sœur, Rosalie. D'ailleurs, c'était par cette dernière que nous avions convenus de faire une collocation au lieu de devoir rester sur le campus. Alice m'avait présenté à Emmet lors d'une soirée. Emmet était le parfait arqué type du joueur de football américain et justement il faisait partie à l'époque de l'équipe universitaire. Mais bien qu'Edward était son frère, ce n'était pas par lui ni par Alice que nous nous étions rencontré. Edward était un vrai coureur de jupon à l'époque. Il était comme ça. Il sautait sur tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à une fille. Tout un moment, je l'avais soupçonné d'être nymphomane bien qu'il ait toujours réfuté ça. Un vendredi soir, une soirée avait lieu sur le campus pour fêter la fin des examens. Alice m'avait forcé à venir avec Jasper, qui était déjà son petit ami. Pendant qu'ils étaient partit danser, je suis allée me chercher un verre. Alors que je remplissais mon gobet rouge –typique des beuveries américaine. Ces petits détails ridicules me faisaient rire sachant que j'avais vécu en Angleterre trois ans pour suivre un cursus de musique dans un lycée. Pendant que je pompais de la bière, un gars vint m'accoster. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que ce gars était Edward.

« Salut, dit-elle avec cet espèce de sourire charmeur censé me faire fondre.

Je soulevais un sourcil intrigué par l'énergumène qui venait d'apparaître à côté de moi. Je lui rendis tout de même son salut. Restons poli, m'étais-je dis.

-Je suis Edward. Edward Cullen.

-Alors dis-moi Edward, Edward Cullen, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai envie de te donner mon nom ?

Edward semblait un peu paumé à ce moment-là. Ce qui m'avait fait mourir de rire. Il était comique.

-Heu. Sans doute parce que je te plais et que tu as envie d'aller plus loin avec moi…

Déjà que j'étais choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire mais le clin d'œil qu'il me fit m'acheva. Ce gars était un…

-Psychopathe, dis-je. T'es vraiment un goujat toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'avant d'aller plus loin du devrait pas savoir deux trois petites choses rudimentaires ?

-Comme ?

-Comme savoir si je n'ai pas de l'herpès ou bien si je n'ai pas un mec qui joue dans l'équipe de football de l'université.

J'aperçu alors Emmet qui émergeait de la foule et qui venait vers nous.

-Comme lui, par exemple, souris-je amusée.

Edward suivit mon regard pour tomber sur Emmet. Un drôle de sourire s'installa sur son visage.

-Lui ? Demanda Edward. Tu parles d'Emmet Cullen ?

-Cullen, répétais-je encore plus choqué que pas ses précédente avances.

Mais Bordel pourquoi on ne m'avait pas dit son nom, bordel ? Emmet, en nous voyant approcha et je remarquais que Rosalie ainsi que Jasper et Alice les suivaient.

-Bella, s'écria Emmet un grand sourire enjôleur coller comme à son habitude sur son visage. Ce n'est pas possible, il devait y avoir un gène lié à la séduction, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Emmet, souris-je gêné encore plus en remarquant le regard d'Edward.

-Tu connais mon frère, alors. C'est marrant vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme le monde est p'tit.

Emmet était bien le seul à rire de cette remarque.

-Tu trouves aussi, s'amusa Edward. Nous venons tout juste de faire connaissance.

Je savais qu'Edward ne ferait aucune remarque de notre précédente discussion.

-C'est super, pépia Alice, je comptais justement te le présenter ce soir mais vous avez été plus rapide.

Ah bon. La soirée prit un autre tournant. Alice et Jasper ont finis par prendre la poudre d'escampette pour faire ce que tout couple aurait fait dans l'intimité et ma sœur Rosie, qui avait rompu avec Garrett le mois précédent, se retrouva à jouer à Coller-serrer avec Emmet. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Depuis quand ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là ? En plus, à la vitesse où ça allait j'allais me retrouver sans chauffeur… Bingo ! Je n'avais même pas tourné la tête plus d'une minute qu'il avait disparu de mon champs de vision. Je restais assis sur un tonneau comme une conne à me demander comment j'étais supposée rentré ?

-Ecoutes, je vais te ramener.

Je sursautais tant je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Je l'observais d'un œil méfiant. Il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il soupira un peu blasé. A ce moment, je compris qu'il jouait un jeu, qu'il n'était pas lui-même quand je l'avais rencontré.

-Je suis nase là, je veux juste rentrer me coucher. Emmet m'a demandé de te raccompagné parce que lui et ta sœur… Ben, ils ont des choses à faire, on va dire.

-Ouais j'ai compris, répondis-je en me levant pour le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture.

Nous ne parlions plus. Nous étions plongés dans le silence, comme si c'était normal. Je me sentais… bien. Pour de vrai, à cette époque, je sortais d'expérience malsaine qui faisait qu'Edward était une source de réconfort pour moi, surtout à cet instant. Par la suite, nous sommes devenus plus proches. Partageant plus de choses mais cela n'avait jamais évolué vers de l'amour comme le pensait tout le monde. Je ne le voyais pas comme un amant mais comme meilleur ami. Point. Edward c'était amélioré au niveau de ses relations. Il ne courait plus après les filles, elles par-contre couraient toujours après lui. Après tout il était canon. Il avait des relations plus stables. Après l'université, j'ai obtenu un contrat dans une boîte de production à Los Angeles soit très loin de mes amis. J'avais beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec eux sachant que mon emploi du temps était chargé comme le leur. Parfois, je désespérais de les revoir un jour. Je ne prenais jamais de vacances. Je pouvais mais à un certain moment, j'étais presque accro à mon boulot. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais pris la décision de rentrer à la maison. J'en avais besoin. Il était temps que je revienne. Il en allait de mon bien-être et de celui d'Edward.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

** S**

_Chapitre Deux_

Je suis arrivé à Seattle au mois de septembre. J'avais été accueillie par mes amis et ma famille. Seulement Edward manquait. Il ne semblait pas au courant. Pendant le mois précédent mon arrivé, j'avais tenté à plusieurs reprise de le contacter mais sans résultat. Je tombais dans le vide. J'avais fini par abandonner mais j'étais déterminé à tout arranger et ce, dès que je serais de retour. J'avais trouvé un appartement en centre-ville. Non loin du studio d'enregistrement. Pour commencer, j'avais du réglé pas mal d'affaire avant de pouvoir m'occuper du cas « Edward Cullen ». J'avais essayé d'avoir son adresse par Alice parce que les garçons n'étaient jamais d'humeur pour parler de lui. Pire que des filles. Un vendredi soir, seul jour cette semaine-là qui était libre dans mon emploi du temps, j'avais débarqué devant son taudis. Appelons-le directement comme ça. Ce bâtiment était sérieusement délabré et moche en plus de se trouver dans un coin de Seattle hyper sordide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici bordel ? J'avouais ne pas être très à mon aise dans ce coin. C'était bien le genre d'endroit où une femme était susceptible de se faire violer à tout moment. J'ai appuyé sur la sonnette en priant pour avoir une réponse. Décidément, je n'avais pas de chance ! Je n'ai pas reçu la moindre réponse. J'ai alors tambouriné sur sa porte jusqu'à une porte voisine s'ouvre.

« Il est pas là, dit une voie féminine.

-Ah, fis-je un peu gêné en voyant le parfait exemple d'une prostitué. He bien, merci…

-Mais si vous le cherchez, il est probablement au « Seven Gin » sur la cinquième avenue.

Je la remerciais et partis rapidement. Mais quel con m'avait collé une andouille pareille ! Celui-là il allait m'entendre. J'en avais déjà mare de courir après se crétin nymphomane. J'attrapais un taxi en bas de la rue et une fois arrivé devant le bar, je soufflais pour me donner du courage. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis au moins cinq ans. Je poussais la porte du bar bourré à bloque. De la musique commerciale peuplait les lieux comme tous les bars et boîtes de nuit branchés. J'en étais malade. Je trouvais une place au contoir et m'installais sur un tabouret ne sachant pas le moins du monde comment j'étais supposée le retrouver avec tout ce monde…

-Salut, jolie brune…

Je tournais la tête pour rester figé devant l'apparition. Edward ! J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-Merde Bella ?

-Ed… Mais… Oh Ed ! Soufflais-je avant de l'étreindre un moment. Il me serra autant. J'avouais que là, je savourais.

-Mais Bella, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être à L.A. ? Je… si j'avais su…

-Fais pas l'innocent Cullen, j'ai essayé de te joindre je ne sais combien de fois et à chaque fois je tombais sur ta messagerie. Dois-je te rappeler l'utilité qu'à un téléphone ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas un fantôme. Edward m'offrit un verre et me posa des tas de question sur mon boulot comme si il savait que j'étais au courant de tout et qu'il faisait tout pour éviter qu'on aborde ce sujet plus que sensible. Je décidais de jouer à ce jeu, juste parce que ce bar n'était certainement pas le lieu pour parler de ça.

-Tu sais qu'on finira par parler de ça un jour, Edward.

Il se ferma l'espace d'un instant. Puis plongea dans son verre. C'était tellement plus passionnant que la réalité.

-Ce n'est que des conneries, Bella. Tu ne vas pas jouer au psy avec moi, quand même ? Ça fonctionne avec Alice mais pas avec moi.-Arrête un peu, Edward. Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer au connard ? Je ne suis pas là pour jouer au psy mais je suis là pour jouer mon rôle d'amie. Je te dois des excuses Edward.

Il releva les yeux à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne comprenait pas visiblement pourquoi c'était moi qui m'excusais.

-J'aurais dû être là pour toi. Je n'ai pas été une amie correcte.

-Je me demande qui de nous deux est le roi des cons ? Moi ou toi qui t'excuse pour un truc qui n'est pas… Tu as été là pour moi. Plus que tu ne le crois. Il suffit que je pense à toi pour que ma journée soit plus jolie. Tu sais, je suis un grand garçon. Je peux résoudre mes problèmes tout seul. Je ne dois pas compter sur toi à chaque fois que je fais une connerie. Tu as une vie aussi, Bella.

-Sans doute, Edward mais tu fais partie de ma vie. Que tu ne le veuille ou non, je serais là. Toujours.

Après ça, on quitta le bar pour aller dans un petit restaurant de la huitième avenue. Je commandais deux cafés et deux glaces.

-Du chaud et du froid, sourit Edward pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais retrouvé. Comme au conservatoire. Tu m'as manqué.

-A moi aussi, Cullen.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dans ce taudis où tu vis ? Tu gagnes si mal ta vie au conservatoire ?

Il rigola tout seul.

-Je me suis enterré là pour avoir la paix. Je savais que personne ne viendrait là pour me harceler. Enfin, je n'avais pas pensé à toi.

-T'es con, tu sais. Tu es ridicule.

Je me tu quand la serveuse déposa les tasses et les deux assiettes de glaces. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence. L'histoire des glaces et du café bien chaud remontait à deux mois après notre première rencontre. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier. Edward et moi étions inscrits au conservatoire de musique qui se trouvait sur le campus de Seattle. J'y apprenais le piano, la guitare et un peu le chant. J'avais bien sur pas mal d'autre cours que je partageais avec Edward. Une après-midi, nous avions notre dernier cours en commun. Deux heures sur l'histoire de la musique. Je marchais dans le couloir quand Edward apparue et me prit le bras en me tirant à l'opposé de l'auditoire.

-Mais Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On a encore un cours je te ferais dire…

-Merci, j'étais déjà au courant, répondit-il en continuant à marcher.

- Edward, je ne peux pas rater ce cours…

-Oh par pitié Bella, on ne fait que sécher un cours, on ne va pas commanditer un meurtre.

-Tu veux qu'on sèche ? Demandais-je naïvement.

-Ben oui, C'est un cours en auditoire. On doit être une cinquantaine à le suivre. Personne ne le remarquera. Et puis, je connais des gens qui nous donneront leur note.

Je me détendis un peu mais je n'étais pas forcément rassuré. Eh bien oui, j'étais une élève sérieuse à l'époque. Je refusais de brosser ne serait-ce qu'une minute de cours.

-Et je peux au moins savoir où tu m'emmène comme ça ?

-Boire un café…

-Je ne sais pas, Ed…

Edward s'arrêta de marcher et m'observa avec des yeux brillants.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait l'école buissonnière ? S'exclama-t-il choqué.

-Non, soupirais-je agacée de me rendre compte que j'étais une chochotte.

-Ah j'y crois pas, dit-il, t'a même jamais fais croire à tes parents que t'étais malade, juste pour ne pas aller à l'école ?

Je secouais la tête. Il soupira et je soupirais. A ce moment, je fus pris d'un élan de fierté. J'attrapais alors la main d'Edward et je couru avec lui vers la sortis. Nous sommes allé dans un petit restau' près du conservatoire et nous avons pris un café. Edward pour me récompenser, m'offrit une glace. Depuis, chaque semaine nous prenions un café et une glace. En y repensant, ce fut un jour très amusant que je n'avais jamais pu oublier. J'observais Edward mangé sa glace. Il n'était clairement plus le gars le plus charmant et pétillant qui soit. Maintenant, il était plus sombre que jamais.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Soupirais-je à un moment où j'en eus assez de réfléchir. Tanya Delany, sérieux ? Pourquoi t'es sorti avec cette écervelée ? A l'université déjà, on disait que c'était une psychopathe.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Je savais qu'il y avait une autre vrai raison. Mais j'étais sur qu'il ne me dirait rien de plus à ce sujet. Il n'en restait pas moins que je voulais savoir.

-Ecoute, Edward, je veux vraiment t'aider mais j'ai l'impression que là, tu ne veux pas de cet aide. Je te passe mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où tu l'aurais perdu…

Je griffonnais le tout sur une serviette et me levais.

-Je suis vraiment désoler pour tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais il va arriver un jour où tu voudras tourner la page et te remettre à vivre. Quand ce sera le cas, fais-le-moi savoir. En attendant, je t'attendrais.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et sortais. Dehors, l'air était frais. On sentait que l'été touchais à sa fin. Je ne me sentais pas forcement bien. Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais rien faire sans lui. Sinon, il agira comme avec Emmet ou Jasper ou encore comme avec ses parents. Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Les gens les plus adorables que j'ai rencontrés. Comment avait-il réagis en apprenant le tournant catastrophique que prenait la vie de leur fils. Je l'ignorais. Sans plus, je décidais de rentré. Le lendemain, j'avais des réunions plutôt importantes et puis, je ne me sentais pas apte à rejoindre Alice dans une boîte de nuit. Dans le taxi qui me ramenait chez moi, je repensais à Edward. Comment ne pas penser à lui après tout. Désormais, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

** S**

_Chapitre Trois_

Je venais de quitter le studio d'enregistrement. Mon boulot pour la journée était fini. J'avouais être soulagée. J'étais fatiguée et tout ce que je voulais, c'était une douche bien chaude et un bol de glace au chocolat. Rien de bien compliqué. Je venais d'arriver à mon appartement. Je lâchais mon sac dans l'entré et allais directement dans la salle de bain. Je larguais mes vêtements dans le panier à linge et me glissais sous la douche. Comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, je repensais à Edward. Je n'avais pas la moindre nouvelle et pour tout dire, je ne savais pas comment faire. Je n'avais pas encore dit à qui que ce soit que j'avais vu Edward. En fait, je préférais ne rien dire. Entre Emmet et Jasper qui faisait la gueule ou encore Alice qui se rongeait les ongles pour un rien, ça ne pouvait pas m'aider le moins du monde. De toute façon, je savais parfaitement que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne remarque que ce n'était pas une vie, que ce n'était pas lui tout ça. Il fallait attendre. J'ignorais comment, mais ces dernier temps, j'étais parvenue à cultiver une patience indestructible. Allez savoir… Peut-être était-ce dû à tous ces chanteurs que je côtoyais chaque jour. Il fallait savoir qu'ils étaient tous capricieux et parvenir à passer une journée entière sans disjoncter, relevait du miracle. Croyez-moi, le travail de producteur et auteur/compositeur n'était pas aussi évident. Mais on finissait toujours par s'y faire. Quand je sortis de la douche, je me sentais mieux. J'enfilais un pyjama quand la sonnette retentit. Intrigué, je décidais d'aller voir. Tandis que j'approchais de la porte, on se mit à tambouriner comme un fou et j'entendis qu'on hurlait mon nom. Je regardais par le judas pour voir qui était l'intrus. Merde. J'ouvris la porte sur un Edward émécher avec du sang sur le visage. Dans quel pétrin c'était-il encore fourré ?

« Edward ?

-Bella… Je suis tellement désoler. Je ne savais qui aller voir. Est-ce que je peux entrer, s'il te plait ?

Je me suis effacée pour le laisser entrer sans mot dire. Edward s'assit dans le canapé. En le voyant tripoter son arcade sourcilière, je partis chercher de quoi nettoyer son visage. Je m'assis sur la table basse, face à lui et entrepris d'enlever le sang séché.

-Alors, Commençais-je, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as emprunté de l'argent à la mafia et ils t'ont tabassé parce que tu ne les avais pas encore remboursé ?

Il fit la grimace. Je crois qu'il n'appréciait pas trop ma blague.

-Je me suis battu avec le mec d'une fille que j'avais dragué. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais qu'elle avait un mec et qu'en plus il était là !

J'ai levé les yeux non surprise de l'apprendre. Il n'y avait finalement pas que moi qui n'avais pas de chance. J'avouais que c'était un peu comique mais disons que la situation ne me permettait pas que je fasse de l'humour. Je voyais clairement à quoi pensais Edward. Et pendant que j'appliquais du désinfectant sur son arcade fendu, Edward m'observa tout en grimace à cause de la douleur. Et c'est ainsi, qu'il me dit ce que j'attendais de lui depuis un moment.

-Je suis tombé bien bas. Tu avais raison, je suis une loque.

Je ne dis rien sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça. Je déposais alors un sparadrap sur son arcade et soupirais contente d'avoir fini de jouer à l'infirmière pour ce soir. Je remarquais alors qu'Edward avait les larmes aux yeux. Une chose que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Non, Jamais. Du coup, je me sentais un peu dépassé parce que je savais qu'il finirait par s'en rendre compte mais je ne m'attendais pas le voir comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Tu as simplement souffert. Ce qu'elle t'a fait, c'est horrible.

-Je sais mais j'ai emporté dans mon sillage des gens que j'aimais. C'était de l'égoïsme pur et pour ça, je m'en veux terriblement.

Je voyais son visage se déformer par la douleur. Il allait vraiment pleurer. Edward s'effondra. Je changeais de place pour me mettre près de lui et tenter de le réconforter. Il tomba contre ma poitrine. Je le serrais contre moi tandis qu'il sanglotait comme un enfant. Je me sentais mal de le voir comme ça. Je me rendais compte qu'Edward désirait avoir un enfant plus que tout mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était allé si loin… Au bout d'un certain temps, il se calma.

-Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il en se redressant tout en essayant d'effacer toutes traces de larmes.

Je déposais une main sur sa joue et lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse. Je t'ais dis que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il leva des yeux humides vers moi. Je me doutais parfaitement qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, je supportais une telle situation. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans la tête qu'il ne me devait rien et que, pour moi, une amie devait être là. En plus, il ignorait combien il avait été bon pour moi depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Qu'en réalité, j'étais ce que j'étais grâce à lui. Et pour ça, je lui EN serais toujours reconnaissante.

-Ecoute, je vais préparer du café, tu en veux ?

Il hocha la tête doucement comme s'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. J'entrais dans la cuisine et lançais la cafetière. Je sortis des mugs et du lait. Pendant que je m'affaire, des accords de guitares se firent entendre depuis le salon. Je reconnaissais aussitôt _Don't think twice (it's alright)_ de Bob Dylan. Edward adorait Bob Dylan et même, à l'époque du conservatoire, lorsqu'il chantait l'une de ses chansons, cela avait toujours une signification qui n'était jamais anodine. J'avais la très nette impression que Tanya avait fait plus que lui briser le cœur. Edward était-il encore la même personne à l'intérieure de lui-même ? J'entrais dans le salon avec les tasses. Je déposais la sienne sur la table basse et reprit place sur le canapé près de lui. Je regardais par la fenêtre tout au long de la musique. Je n'osais pas regarder mon ami. Surtout dans cet état. Je savais que ce soir, Edward avait déjà franchi un pas. J'étais tellement pensive que je ne remarquais pas qu'il avait terminé de jouer. C'est sa voie qui me tira de mes pensées.

-Le jour où j'ai appris qu'elle se foutait de moi, ce n'était même pas par elle que je l'ai appris. Ce jour-là, je sortais du conservatoire après avoir fini mes cours. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et j'ai remarqué Alec, un de mes collègues. On était amis, sans plus. Il avait cette expression que je n'oublierais jamais. Je me rappel m'être demandé si quelqu'un n'était pas mort. Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre au bar du coin. J'ai accepté plus par curiosité que par réel envie. Et pour tout t'avouer, si j'avais su, j'aurais probablement refusé.

Edward plongea une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Je voyais bien que c'était difficile pour lui de me raconter tout ça. J'ai attrapé sa main et je l'ai pressé fort. Il m'a lancé un sourire contrit puis a repris.

-Alec m'a tout avoué. Il m'a expliqué que ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça. Qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Tanya… Je l'ai frappé.

Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Edward resta silencieux un moment. Je ne parlais pas non plus, sachant parfaitement combien ça lui faisait du bien. Je sentais qu'Edward s'apaisait.

-Je sais que c'est démesuré la manière que j'ai eus de réagir. J'avais plus confiance. Je me sentais con de l'avoir cru mais il y a trois mois, j'ai appris que Tanya allait vraiment avoir un enfant avec Alec. Je les ai vus une fois après les cours. Tu aurais dû voir, elle avait ce regard… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec moi.

Il serra les lèvres comme pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

-Je me sens comme une merde.

Je posais une main sur sa joue et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-Edward, est-ce que tu aimais vraiment Tanya ?

-Non.

-Justement, non, tu es sûr que tu aurais heureux d'avoir un enfant avec une femme que tu n'aimais même pas ?

Il soupira. Il semblait mieux comprendre.

-Tu as raison. Mais, tu comprends, je me suis sentis vexé et blessée à la fois. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai vraiment déconné.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends.

Je repensais à Emmet, Jasper, Alice ou encore Rosalie. Mais c'était surtout à ses parents que je pensais. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment les raisons qui ont poussé à la dispute. Alice était restée muette et Rosalie disait que ce n'était pas à elle de raconter ça. Rosalie était en couple depuis cinq ans avec Emmet et elle évitait toujours de se mêler de ce genre d'affaire. Elle avait toujours détesté les conflits dans les familles. Et je pouvais parfaitement comprendre cela.

-Edward, pourquoi t'es-tu disputé avec tes parents ?

Je remarquais qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il aimait énormément ses parents et j'avais du mal à concevoir qu'il put se disputer aussi longtemps avec eux.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter mon train de vie qui était plutôt sordide, avouons-le. Je me suis énervé, et c'est vite devenu insupportable pour tout le monde. Emmet à participé à la fiesta et c'est ainsi que j'ai claqué la porte de la maison de mes parents. Ca fait maintenant six mois que je n'ai pas vu ni mon père ni ma mère.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je détestais toute cette merde.

-Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à tourner la page ? Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il hocha la tête vivement. Un éclat venait de réapparaitre dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis longtemps. Je sentais qu'on avançait.

-Je crois qu'il serait temps de reprendre contact. Six mois ça fait beaucoup.

-En effet.

-Que dirais-tu d'organiser un repas. Ici, parce que ta mère pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ton taudis…

-Mais…

-Ah non, Cullen. T'oublie. Moi-même j'y retournais pour rien au monde.

Il comprit que je ne plaisantais pas et que pour moi, le sujet était déjà clos.

-Un diner ? Ben, je crois que c'est bien. Avec tout le monde… tes parents compris.

Je souris. C'était touchant de voir qu'il intégrait même mes parents. A priori, Edward adorait mon père qu'il avait rencontré à un réveillon passé chez les parents d'Edward. En effet, à partir du moment où ma sœur a commencé à sortir officiellement avec Emmet, les deux familles se sont fréquentés plus souvent.

-Si tu veux. A toi de choisir quand, je m'occuperais de faire venir tout le monde.

-Mais, évite peut-être de leur dire la raison. Tu sais mon frère est aussi pire que moi dans le genre tête de mule.

-Ah parce qu'il y a pire ? plaisantais-je.

Il sourit amusé. Quand Emmet Cullen avait une idée en tête, il était pratiquement impossible de la lui retirer de la tête. Je me suis levé du canapé et j'ai invité Edward à dormir dans mon appartement.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Et en plus, Vu ta tête de déterré, j'aurais trop peur que t'effraies les gens dans la rue.

Je lui donnais des couvertures et un coussin.

-Tu t'es trompé de voie, Bella. T'aurais dû faire Psychiatre, plaisanta t'il.

-Bonne nuit Edward, Edward Cullen, fis-je.

Je ris de bon cœur tant j'étais heureuse de pouvoir rire ce soir. Je n'aimais pas trop les drames. Sur ce, je partis me couché, le cœur léger.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4 : 1er Partie

** S**

_Chapitre Quatre : Première partie_

« Ed' ? Tu es prêt, ils ne vont plus tarder…

J'entrais dans ma chambre pour voir s'il était habillé. Edward eut un sourire contrit tout en essayant de nouer sa cravate. Je m'approchais et entrepris de le faire moi-même. Je sentais bien combien il était nerveux.

-Détends-toi, s'il te plait, murmurais-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

-J'essaie, soupira t'-il.

Je tapotais son torse gentiment.

-Tu verras, tout se passera bien. J'en suis sûr. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas évident mais ils comprendront. Même ton frère.

Il croisa mon regard comme pour chercher le mensonge, seulement il ne trouva pas. Il hocha alors la tête, résolus à faire ce qu'il avait faire, c'est-à-dire, réparer ses erreurs. Il plongea dans mes bras pour chercher du réconfort. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Ça me faisait du bien à moi aussi. Finalement, je le repoussais doucement et nous allâmes dans le salon pour patienter. Edward s'assit sur le canapé et observa la table de la salle à manger. Était-ce possible d'être aussi nerveux qu'il l'était à ce moment-là ? Je l'ignorais. J'entrais dans la cuisine pour préparer les chips et autres petits crackers. Je les disposais ensuite sur la table basse du salon. J'étais dans la cuisine quand la sonnette retentit. Edward se figea et me regarda comme un chien apeuré. Je posais une main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne rejoigne la cuisine pour s'y planquer. Je soufflais comme si c'était la dernière fois avant un bon bout de temps. J'ouvris la porte sur mes parents. Ma mère m'enlaça tendrement comme mon père qui semblait heureux de me voir. Ca faisait un mois que je ne les avais pas revus. Une fois depuis que j'étais rentrée à Seattle, ce n'était pas énorme. Je pris les vestes et sac que je rangeais dans ma chambre. Se succéda alors Alice et Jasper, les parents d'Edward et pour finir ma sœur avec Emmet.

-Désoler Bella, Emmet à trainer à l'entrainement…

-Oh chérie, tu sais bien que la semaine prochaine on joue contre St Louis. On doit être au taquet si on veut passer les séries en tête.

Je souris en voyant ma sœur se disputer gentiment avec Emmet. Celui-ci jouait dans l'équipe des _Seattle seahawks_. Pour le moment, ils étaient deuxièmes au classement et Emmet était titulaire. Une véritable fierté pour lui qui avait beaucoup travaillé pour arriver à son niveau. Il était clair que jouer en League pro de la NFL était en soi, impressionnant.

Désormais tout le monde était présent, je devais jouer mon rôle d'intermédiaire. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir longuement réfléchit sur le sujet. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançais.

-Je vous ai convié ce soir, pour qu'on puisse tous faire une croix sur le passé. Une bonne fois pour toute. Quand je suis rentré de Los Angeles, il y a quelques temps, j'ai décidé d'arranger les choses. C'est pour ça qu'il y a un mois à peu près, j'ai retrouvé Edward…

Esmée posa une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux étaient humides et Carlisle entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Emmet détourna les yeux quand je le regardais. Alice serra la main de Jasper qui ne montrait pas la moindre émotion.

-Je l'ai convaincu de vous réunir tous, ce soir. Pour vous parler et surtout pour vous réconcilier. La vie est trop courte pour se battre, trop fragile pour que chacun d'entre nous ne se tourne le dos. Nous sommes une famille… Et les familles se pardonnent entre eux, quelques soient les fautes commises.

Je tournais la tête vers la porte de la cuisine pour voir Edward debout en train de me fixer. On aurait dit un enfant de Cinq ans ayant fait une bêtise et qui redoutait une fesser. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris par la main pour qu'il puisse faire face à tout le monde. Le salon resta plongé dans le silence, un bon moment. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. Edward serra ma main plus fort. Je savais qu'à ce moment précis, j'étais un peu sa bouée de sauvetage.

-Je suis vraiment désoler, exulta Edward les larmes aux yeux. Je suis terriblement navré pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire. Vraiment, je m'en veux. Après notre dispute, j'ai regretté tout ce que je vous ai dit. J'ai voulu revenir et m'excuser mais j'étais trop lâche et en colère pour le faire. J'ai… Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour vous de me voir me détruire. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi mauvais, aussi blessant.

Esmée n'y tenant plus se précipita vers son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Une étreinte maternelle faite de vraies larmes. Après ça, elle le mena jusqu'au canapé près de son père qui passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Edward raconta alors tout depuis le début. Tanya, le mensonge, la tromperie, les aveux d'Alec, sa déchéance, son mal être, ses larmes… J'étais dans un coin de la pièce à regarder la tempête passer. J'observais une famille se recomposer et redevenir ce qu'elle était. Je me sentais tellement mieux pour lui. Il était redevenu lui-même. Enfin, en partie parce que Tanya lui avait retiré une chose bien plus précieuse que son amour, sa confiance. Emmet fut plus perspicace. Il fallut une bonne engueulade entre eux pour que les deux frères puissent de nouveau plaisanter entre eux.

-Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous as fait subir ? On voulait juste t'aider et toi, tu nous as rejetés comme si nous ne représentions rien pour toi. Comme si nous ne valions pas mieux que cette connasse de Tanya. On te l'avait dit. Je ne suis pas fou, on t'avait prévenu ! On t'avait dis comment elle était, comment elle se foutait de la gueule de chaque mec avec qui elle était sortie…

-Si Emmet, tu me l'as répété plein de fois. Mais seulement, j'étais trop fière et trop naïf pour l'accepter. Je croyais qu'elle changerait pour moi. Et puis, tu sais pourquoi… Je suis sorti avec elle. Tu le sais !

-Arrête de trouver de fausse excuse. Tu es trop faible Edward, tu sais que t'es couillions. T'aurais jamais dû avoir à faire avec cette putain… Je te le dis, moi.

-Emmet ! S'écria Esmée, surveille ton langage.

-Je m'en fou maman. C'est vraiment une putain. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les filles comme elle.

Esmée soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Emmet était au bord de la crise nerf. On ne pouvait rien faire.

-Je suis con, Emmet. Je suis qu'un pauvre con. Mais maintenant, je sais une chose. La prochaine fois, je tâcherais d'écouter mon grand frère.

Emmet resta de marbre une minute et comme ça, sans qu'on s'y attende, il éclate de rire avec Edward. Ils se firent une accolade rapide.

-Quand je te le dis que c'est moi le plus intelligeant de la famille, plaisanta Emmet. Je suis un sage !

-M'ouais un grand sage, marmonna Rosalie avant de rire de la situation.

Parce que ces deux-là, pouvaient commencer par se battre comme deux chiens et finir par se marrer à propos de ça dans la minute. C'était Emmet et Edward. Que dire d'autre ?

La bonne humeur allait de bon train, on passa rapidement au champagne. Tandis que nous allions passer au dessert, Rosalie m'aida à couper le gâteau dans la cuisine.

-Tu as fait plus que jouer les intermédiaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil avant de me remettre à couper des parts.

-Oh, non, répondis-je, Edward est un grand garçon.

-Pourtant, ce dîner et…

-Je n'ai fait que lui prêter mon appartement et mes talents de cuisinière.

Rosalie rigola. Ensuite, assise sur un tabouret, elle se pencha sur le contoir pour tremper son index dans la crème fraiche.

-Alors, quand pointe-il le bout de son nez ? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

Rosie me lança un regard surpris comme prise sur le fait.

-Pardon ? Chantonna-t-elle d'un air innocent.

-Eh bien oui, quand aurons-nous l'occasion de voir ce bout de chou ?

Des rougeurs apparurent sur son visage pâle. Elle croisa les doigts sur son ventre comme pour le protéger. C'était mignon.

-Je… Le 21 décembre. Mais comment tu… ? Emmet a craché le morceau ?

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai deviné, c'est tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvra la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais elle resta muette. Voyant à quel point ma sœur était toujours perdue, je décidais de lui expliquer. Bien qu'elle soit drôle à cet instant. Trop drôle même.

-Déjà, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre tes mains sur ton ventre, ensuite, tu n'arrêtes pas de grignoter ce soir et puis, tu as refusé une coupe de champagne. Impossible. Je ne t'avais jamais vu refuser du champagne. J'en ai déduis que tu étais peut-être enceinte. Et Bingo, j'avais raison.

Elle était choquée par mon sens de l'observation. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à s'y habituer.

-Vous comptez vous marier ?

- On n'en a pas encore parlé à vrai dire.

Je souris très sincèrement. J'attrapais ses mains et les pressaient contre ma poitrine.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, sœurette. Tu mérites ce bonheur, Rosie. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me le dises. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis sûr que tu avais tes raisons.

J'enlaçais ma grande sœur et en profitais grandement. A cet instant, je me rendais compte que Rosalie m'avait énormément manqué. C'était mon unique sœur et je me promettais de profiter d'elle, autant que possible. Tandis que je la serrais contre moi, je pouvais sentir son ventre un peu arrondi entre nous deux. Je posais timidement une main sur son bidon. Je trouvais cette sensation incroyable. Se dire qu'un bébé grandissait là-dessous, c'était simplement énorme.

-Et quand est-ce que tu vas l'annoncer ? Si je compte bien, tu en es à ton… 5eme mois. Mais attend, tu n'as pratiquement pas pris un gramme…

-D'après mon gynécologue, ça peut arriver. Mais apparemment, je risque de prendre un max par après. Concernant, note « annonce », on comptait le faire, ce soir…

Je hochais la tête. Pour finir, je lui conseillais de le faire avant le café. Si mon père devait l'apprendre, il lui faudrait un petit remontant. Quand nous rentrâmes dans le salon, je remarquais Edward en premier lieu. Souriant, riant. C'était phénoménal. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour remettre du bonheur dans la vie d'une personne. Edward était le parfait exemple. Je le trouvais beau comme ça, franchement plus beau que lorsque je l'avais croisé dans ce bar miteux. Je voyais combien tout le monde se plaisait. Un peu comme un puzzle totalement rassemblé. Lorsque je revins avec le café dans le salon, une demi-heure plus tard, Rosalie toussota bruyamment. Ah ! Nous y étions. Elle était rouge pivoine et semblait mal à l'aise. Elle serra fort la main d'Emmet et chuchota : « Je…hum… Je suis enceinte…. » Elle parla si bas, que seul Emmet et moi avions entendu. Mais Emmet en « homme fort » vola à son secours.

-Je vais être papa ! Dit-il de sa grosse voix.

Le salon qui était silencieux la minute d'avant, fut parcouru de cris de joie. Ma mère en première sauta du canapé pour aller prendre Rosie dans ses bras.

-Je vais être grand-mère, je vais être grand-mère.

Le couple fut ensuite entouré et félicité. Même Edward s'y mêla avec joie. Je n'avais plus pensé à sa fausse paternité. C'était peut-être délicat mais finalement il l'avait bien pris. Après tout, il allait avoir une nièce ou un neveu. A la fin de la soirée, je fus satisfaite du résultat. Une réconciliation et un futur bébé. Tout roulait comme sur des roulettes. Au moment de partir, je raccompagnais tout le monde. Esmée me fit promettre de lui passer ma recette pour le poulet rôti. Alice, quant à elle, harcelait Jasper pour faire un bébé plus vite… J'avoue avoir été sonné par cette réflexion. Alice avait un peu trop tendance à vouloir faire comme les autres. Pourtant, c'était elle qui faisait les modes désormais. En parfaite styliste, c'était logique non ? Je refermais la porte sur Rosalie et Emmet. Je promis à ma sœur de vite la revoir pour un déjeuner la semaine d'après. Une fois mon appartement vide, je soupirais soulagée. Non pas que je détestais ce genre de soirée mais c'était très fatigant. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine croyant être seule mais je me rappelais qu'Edward était toujours là.

-Non mais ! M'écriais-je en le voyant occupé à faire la vaisselle.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber une casserole dans l'eau, l'éclaboussant au passage. Voyant le spectacle, j'éclatais littéralement de rire et ce, à ses dépens.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 4 : 2e Partie

** S**

_Chapitre Quatre : deuxième partie_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant Edward. Sa chemise bleue ciel était humide et collante. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas content. En même temps, je me fichais un peu –beaucoup- de lui. Je continuais à rire jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une chose humide contre le haut de mon crâne. Je baissais les yeux vers le sol pour voir une lavette crue. Edward m'adressa un sourire malicieux lorsque je relevais des yeux furieux vers lui.

« Comment as-tu pu ! Grognais-je en ramassant la loque.

-Ah, eh bien tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire sursauter comme ça, dit-il en reculant doucement.

J'avançais toujours alors que lui ne cessais de reculer. Je souris dangereusement.

-Chochotte, rigolais-je. Sois un homme…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me lança une seconde éponge dans la figure. Voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, je partis à l'assaut. Il prit la fuite vers le salon et se coucha sous la table où nous avions dîné. Je m'approchais doucement vers lui et balançait la lavette contre son torse. Il se releva et le projectile dans la main, il fonça sur moi. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de filer dans ma chambre. Au passage, je trébuchais sur une basket qui traînait et me retrouva à plat ventre sur mon lit. Malheureusement, alors que je rampais sur mon lit, Edward attrapa ma jambe puis ma taille pour m'attirer à lui. Je rigolais comme une enfant. Je commençais même à avoir mal aux zygomatiques… Il s'assit alors sur moi, à califourchon. Il m'adressa un sourire victorieux et joueur. Il lave la main et pressa l'éponge au-dessus de mon visage. De l'eau froide tomba sur mon visage me forçant à fermer les yeux. Je pus sentir son souffle chaud contre mon visage, me surprenant au passage. J'eus le réflexe d'arrêter de respirer. J'étais tétanisé.

-Maintenant Swanie, souffla t'-il à mon oreille, tu sais qu'on ne provoque pas impunément un Cullen sans s'attendre à avoir des représailles…

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu ressemblais à Emmet, murmurais-je en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Je me perdis un instant dans ces yeux brillant mais je finis par le repousser à contrecœur, l'obligeant à me libérer. Nous retournions dans la cuisine pour finir la vaisselle. Malgré mes objections, il m'aida. Pour te remercie, m'avait-il dit. Au fil que nous rangions la vaisselle, la conversation s'anima. C'était de nouveau à cause de la musique.

-Tu veux dire que tu as produit son quatrième album ?

-Si je te le dis.

-Tu peux me dire depuis quand exactement, Jacob Black fait de la musique…

-Enfin Ed, C'est son quatrième album. Ça doit faire cinq ans qu'il fait de la musique.

-Non Bella, il ne fait pas de musique. Même si il le fait croire, ce n'est pas un chanteur. C'est un produit commercial du genre Bieblebers… Ca voix n'est certes pas horrible mais elle reste agaçante. En plus c'est bien le genre de chanteur à ne pas savoir qui est Bob Dylan ou encore Bowie…

-Oui, il le sait. Je ne dis pas c'est un génie musicale mais bon, il est… passable ?

Edward me regarda curieusement.

-Oh, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux (toujours ce sourire…).

-Quoi ?

- Sérieux Isabella… T'es sorti avec ce crétin ?

J'étais muette maintenant. Heu… Que dire ?

-Non… Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Edward rigola. Faire l'innocente ne fonctionnait décidément pas beaucoup.

-Merde, t'as pas fait ça !

Je serrais les lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait être con des fois.

-Je suis sortie genre deux fois avec lui. Et puis quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Oh rien, répondit-il sérieux tout à coup. Rien.

Je soupirais tout en secouant la tête dépité par son manque totale de maturité. Un silence s'installa entre nous clôturant cette discussion. Nous avions pratiquement fini lorsque je repensais à Rosie et sa grossesse.

-Désoler pour Rosie et Emmet…

-T'inquiète Belly Belle, je suis très heureux pour eux. Ils ont vraiment mérité ce bonheur. Et puis, je pourrais toujours faire des bébés à la femme de ma vie.

Je crois que je devais arrêter le vin. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais une drôle d'impression lorsqu'Edward me regarda à cet instant. Et en plus, vous pouviez rajouter les conneries que je pouvais lâcher…

-Je pourrais te faire des bébés, moi.

Edward me dévisagea bizarrement puis il haussa les épaules. Ce qui fit que je me rendis compte de la bourde phénoménale que je venais de faire. Je me mordis les lèvres gêné.

-Hé ! J'allais oublier.

Je sortis de la cuisine pour me rendre dans ma chambre afin de prendre mon calepin et revenais dans le salon où Edward était installé. J'ouvris le cahier et cherchais pour finir par tirer une feuille plier.

-Je l'ai écrite, il y a quelque temps et je voulais ton avis.

Edward commença à lire avec une expression énigmatique. Il était toujours comme ça quand il lisait une nouvelle partition ou des paroles. C'était déjà le cas pendant nos années aux conservatoires. A mesure qu'il lisait, son front se plissait, sa bouche était pincée dans une expression de parfaite réflexion. Ah ! Je détestais ce moment-là. Attendre son avis. J'appréhendais toujours sa réaction. Sans doute parce que son avis était beaucoup plus important que celui de mon patron, par exemple ou que mes professeurs.

-Isabella… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je… la trouve incroyable. Ces paroles sont magnifiques.

Je ne savais plus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais la jouer avec moi ? S'il te plait, suppliais-je en faisant la moue.

Il m'adressa un magnifique sourire, celui qui vous dit « un peu mon n'veu ! ». On s'installa sur le parquet de mon salon, avec une guitare sous le bras. Je tentais des accords. Edward au bout de quelques secondes me rejoignis. C'est tout naturellement qu'il se mit à chanter. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent que pour regarder les cordes. Dans le refrain, je chantai avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward avait saisi l'âme de mes paroles. Je voulais dire que la mélodie et l'air était parfait. Ça en devenait impressionnant. Tandis que nous chantâmes, j'étais plongé dans son regard. Quelque chose se passa. C'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'était plus cet idiot qui était mon meilleur ami. Il était plus, étrangement. Cette chanson venait de déclencher en moi toute sorte de chose que je ne parvenais pas à saisir. Les derniers accords se firent et nous restâmes en silence.

-Magnifique, dit-il en me regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Je mordis mes lèvres ne sachant si c'était de moi qu'il parlait. Est-ce que c'était ça dont parlait Rosalie ou Alice à l'époque ? Ce grand Boum qui faisait écho dans tout ton être ? C'était ça ? Un choque qui vous retourne la tête et l'estomac, qui remplit votre ventre de papillon et qui vous force à ne pas détacher votre regard du sien ? Je ne savais plus rien. J'étais paumée. Je craquais…

Pendant que mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure dans ma tête, Edward feuilleta mon carnet. Il s'arrêta au tout début sur une chose que j'aurai préféré ne jamais me rappeler.

-C'est… waouh.

J'avais envie de vomir.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite, soupirais-je en arrachant la feuille de ses mains.

Je posais ma guitare sur le sol et me levais. Je commençais à me sentir mal. Trop d'émotion s'insinuait en moi. Je commençais à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Je devais me calmer.

-Tu es sûr…

-Oui, grinçais-je de plus en plus mal. Je ne l'ai pas écrite, ce n'est pas la Bella que tu connais. C'est l'ancienne Bella.

Je me sentais tombé comme avant. J'ai regardé les paroles et sous le coup de la colère, je l'ai déchiré puis jeté dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Ensuite, je me suis couchée sur mon lit ou sur le sol, je ne savais plus. Et puis, j'ai refoulé les larmes comme si elles allaient encore me blesser. Je sentais que ma tête allait éclater tant je sentais mon cœur battre à mes tempes. Des bras m'entourèrent pour me serrer fort.

-Respire Bella, murmura la voix d'Edward. Inspire, Expire, voilà c'est bien…

Petit à petit, ma respiration devenait normale. J'ignorais combien de temps au juste nous restâmes ainsi. Quand je repris suffisamment contenance, je me détachais légèrement de lui et lui murmurais un « merci ». Pour toute réponse, il m'adressa un sourire.

-Je m'excuse pour t'avoir imposé ça… Je ne sais pas, j'ai pété un câble. Ca a remué trop de chose en moi. Des choses plus sombres.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Me demanda Edward. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais j'ai détesté te voir dans un état pareil.

Edward voulait vraiment savoir mais je ne savais pas si je serais capable de tout lui dire. Je repensais à lui et aux dernières semaines. Il m'avait confié des choses douloureuses dont il ne souhaitait vraiment pas parler. Je devais lui dire. Parce qu'il était la seule personne à pouvoir me comprendre. Je me suis redressé et me suis assise en tailleur. Edward en fit de même.

-Depuis que je suis petite, j'adore la musique. Etant petite, j'avais déjà pris des cours de piano et de guitare. J'ai même appris à jouer du violon. La musique c'était toute ma vie. Quand j'ai eus quinze ans, j'ai supplié mes parents de me laisser passer une audition pour entrer dans une école spécialisé dans la musique qui se trouvait en Angleterre. C'était un rêve pour moi. Même si il fallait traverser l'atlantique pour ça. J'ai été accepté en tant que boursière. J'étais fière et ma famille aussi. Je suis donc partit à Oxford pour suivre mes cours. J'étais excité d'y aller même si ça signifiait ne plpour voir Rosie pendant des mois. J'ai cru que tout irait bien mais là-bas, il n'y avait que des enfants de riches. T'imagine même pas comment ils se sont comportés quand ils ont découverts que j'étais boursière… J'ai subis pendant trois ans leur comportement odieux. J'ai eu le droit à des tas de surnom atroce, aux blagues les plus humiliantes. D'abord, ça consistait à faire tomber mes partitions dans les flaques d'eaux à voler mes vêtements pendant que je prenais ma douche. Cependant, en seconde, un garçon –Liam- m'a abordé après un cours de chant. Il m'avait complimenté sur mes partitions. Mais à cette époque, j'étais naïve et j'ai plutôt apprécié ses compliments. On est vite devenu ami et une en entrainant une autre, on a fini par sortir ensemble. En plus, à cette période-là, les blagues ont cessé. Du coup, j'étais comme sur un petit nuage. Je me sentais mieux. Au bout de 5 mois (ma voix s'enroua)…heu… nous avons…

-fait l'amour ?

Je hochais la tête les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'était pas extraordinaire, il s'est montré un peu dure… Ce n'est que le lendemain que le cauchemar à vraiment commencé. J'ai reçu un message sur mon GSM. C'était une photo de moi à moitié nu. En-dessous, il était écris « moi et Bella-la-poisse, un jeu d'enfant de la sauter… Alors Ty et Dem, j'attends mes 50 billets. ». Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Quand, je l'ai trouvé, il m'a ri au nez… A partir de ce jour-là, j'ai compté les jours avant mon retour sur le continent. Je n'ai vécu que pour ma musique. Elle était le seul soutient que j'avais…

-Tu n'as rien dit à tes parents ? Ou à un professeur ?

-J'avais honte, je me suis convaincue à l'époque que tout était ma faute. Maintenant, je sais que c'est eux les fautif mais j'ai eu du mal à me sortir de ça. Quand je suis rentrée au conservatoire, j'avais beaucoup changé de façon à laisser tout ça derrière moi. Et puis, je t'ai rencontré toi, Alice, Emmet, Jasper. Vous m'avez tous fait du bien, sans le savoir. Vous étiez ma thérapie. Surtout toi, Ed.

Edward resta silencieux et m'observa.

-Vraiment ? Je me sens flatter !

Nous avons ris ensemble. Edward m'a pris de nouveau dans ses bras. Je me sentais plus légère maintenant que j'avais vidé mon sac.

-Dis-moi, Ed, on peut rester ainsi un peu ?

-Bien sûr.

Nous nous couchâmes et je restais coincer dans ses bras longtemps. Au moins, là je me sentais en sécurité loin de mes vieux souvenirs.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 5

** S**

_Chapitre Cinq_

Je mâchonnais le bout de mon crayon depuis environ dix minutes. Mais où était-il passé ? Je commençais à stresser et en plus l'inspiration ne venait pas. Dans la cabine, Heidi faisait ses exercices pour échauffer sa voix. Heureusement, elle ignorait que ce connard de Marcus n'était toujours pas là et ça faisait environ, une heure qu'on poirotait. Comme j'en avais marre, je pris mon GSM et appelais.

« Bureau de monsieur Clamp, j'écouteee ? Fit la voix ni plus ni moins agaçante de Maria, la secrétaire de mon patron.

-Maria, c'est Bella, je voudrais parler au patron s'il te plait et tout de suite.

-Ah non, ce n'est pas possible, il est en rendez-vous.

-Je m'en fous, tu me le passe direct !

Elle soupira et pendant deux minutes, je dû patienter. Finalement, la voix de Stephan se fit entendre. Hallelujah.

-Bella, chérie, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Dit-il de sa voix mielleuse.

-Oh, tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer pourquoi ton pianiste n'est toujours pas arrivé au studio ? Ca fait genre une heure qu'on l'attend.

-Tu parles de Marcus ?

-Non, du bon dieu, bien sûr que je parle de ton cousin, Stephan.

Il soupira visiblement déjà fatigué d'être harcelé par moi. En même temps, j'étais rarement tendre avec lui.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait le coup, Steph'. Je suis supposé faire quoi ? Je ne peux décemment pas encore sortir une excuse à Heidi…

-Oui, tu as raison. Le problème c'est que Marcus remplaçait déjà Liam… Et ici, on n'a personne sous la main. Tu ne connais personne ? Je crois que si je me souviens bien tu es allé au conservatoire de Seattle, tu dois bien connaître quelqu'un là-bas ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir.

-Si bien sûr, je vais lui passer un coup de fil.

-Dis-lui qu'il sera rémunéré pour sa participation.

-Bien entendu, soupirais-je face à l'évidence que tout tournait toujours autour de l'argent.

Je raccrochais pour rappeler mon sauveur. Espérons qu'il accepte. Pour une fois, j'avais besoin de chance…

-Edward, dis-je tendrement, comment vas-tu ?

-Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander… Vas-y accouche.

J'inspirais. Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot pendant cent ans avec lui.

-Ecoute, je suis dans la merde. J'enregistre en ce moment même et mon pianiste m'a posé un lapin… Est-ce tu accepterais de venir maintenant au studio pour le remplacer ?

-Bella, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai plus joué de piano depuis un bout de temps…

J'étais surprise.

-Attends une seconde, t'étais pas prof de piano aux dernières nouvelles ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il soupira longuement.

-J'ai arrêté depuis plus de six mois. Maintenant, j'enseigne l'histoire de la musique.

J'étais choquée. Depuis quand il aimait ce cours ? Il détestait déjà l'histoire de la musique à l'époque. D'ailleurs, si nous devions sécher un cours, c'était bien celui-là. Je me suis retournée vers la cabine où Heidi buvait de l'eau. Me faisant réaliser qu'elle n'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Bien au contraire.

-Bon, Ed', je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne fais plus de piano mais Please ! Please ! Please ! J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie. Tu seras même rémunéré et crois-moi t'es bien payer. (_I_l ne répondit pas) Oh ! Allez Cullen, je t'en supplie !

-Bon Ok. Mais tu me laisse un quart d'heure, le temps d'arriver…

Hourra ! Je n'étais pas si maudite que ça, finalement. Edward arriva 15 minutes plus tard comme promis. Je crus même que son apparition se fit avec un halo de lumière tant j'étais heureuse de le voir. Je l'accueillis avec une accolade ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Je nous mis directement au travail, présentant au passage Edward à Heidi. Cette dernière se montra très intéressée, étrangement… La journée défila rapidement. Edward avait eus beaucoup de difficulté à poser ses doigts sur le piano. Comme si il risquait de se faire intoxiquer rien qu'en le frôlant. Je savais qu'il n'était pas encore guérit bien qu'il alla beaucoup mieux. Pour finir, je me suis assise à côté de lui et je l'ai encouragé. Je voulais qu'il le fasse et il n'y avait que ça à faire. Je sentais bien qu'il avait arrêté à cause de Tanya et toutes les histoires qui allaient avec. Heureusement, il joua le début d'_In the end _de Linkin park. C'était superbe comme toujours. Et cela prouva qu'il avait décidé d'avancer. J'étais tellement fière pour lui. Vers sept heure, je fermais le studio et invitais Ed' à dîner.

-Ça te dit d'aller au…

-Jenkins ?

Je ris.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées, EddyCul.

Il fit la grimace face au surnom employé.

-Oh merde, tu te rappelles de ce surnom débile ?

-Hun-hun.

Je ris amusé par son expression dépité. Edward avait reçu ce surnom un jour au conservatoire par Emmet parce qu'il était apparue à la cantine avec une tête de déterré. En même temps, sortir en semaine ne faisait pas partit de ses plus brillantes idées. Le nom était si longtemps resté qu'un jour, on eut tous droit à une crise de rage de se part. En même temps, son frère s'amusait beaucoup avec ça. C'était normal qu'au bout d'un temps, il en avait eu vraiment marre. Seulement, je n'avais jamais pu oublier ce nom. Ça me faisait encore beaucoup rire. Nous marchâmes vers le restaurant en riant comme deux enfants. Les souvenirs faisaient surface pour mon plus grand plaisir. Surtout que la plus part du temps c'était à ses dépens. Nous dûmes manger au contoir tant le resto était surbooké. Nous adorions cet endroit qui avait été le lieu privilégié pour les fêtes en tout genre. Alice y avait fêté ses 21 ans, Rosie y avait fêté son diplôme et moi, mon nouveau job à Los Angeles. Cette soirée-là avait été épique. Il se passa des choses bizarroïdes. Je me souviens que nous avions réservés le restaurant. Ma famille, mes amis… tout le monde était là. Il y avait des amis du conservatoire qui avait fait une espèce de scène ouverte. Chacun y allait de sa cantonade pour me dire « adieu ». J'eus même droit à « ce n'est qu'un au revoir », pour vous dire. Emmet s'était même improvisé maître de soirée et par la même occasion comique. J'avais beaucoup rit. Mais Edward eut un comportement étrange toute la soirée. On aurait dit qu'il voulait rattraper d'avancé les minutes que nous ne passerions pas ensemble. Il m'avait ramené de la glace et des cafés. Il m'obligea à danser et à chanter sur scène. C'était un peu gênant dans la mesure où j'avais toujours autant peur de monter sur scène. J'ai chanté _The passenger _d'Iggy pop. Ce fut mémorable et aussi inoubliable.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 6

** S**

_Chapitre Six_

Une semaine après la participation d'Edward à l'enregistrement d'une chanson de son prochain album, Heidi l'avait réclamée. Elle disait qu'il était trop doué pour s'en passer. Je n'avais pas trop le choix et je dû accepter. Evidemment. Je fus surprise lorsqu'Edward accepta. Il disait que le conservatoire ne payait pas bien et comme il comptait changer d'appartement – n'oublions pas son taudis- il a dit tout simplement dit oui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais au fond, j'étais déçue qu'il ait aussi vite accepté. Je crois bien que j'étais jalouse qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Était-ce un signe que notre relation n'était plus vraiment la même ? Je l'ignorais. Enfin, c'était ce que je tentais de me convaincre depuis quelques temps. Depuis la nuit, où je m'étais confiée à lui, je me sentais perdue. A savoir si je voyais toujours Ed comme mon meilleur ami ou bien comme quelques choses de plus important... Je refusais de prendre une décision. Pour pallier à ce manque total de lucidité, parce que je ne faisais que penser à ça, j'ai tout misé sur mon boulot, encore une fois… Je fuyais pour tout dire. Alice me l'avait fait comprendre un soir où j'avais fait une soirée improvisée avec elle. Rosie étant enceinte jusqu'au cou, elle avait abandonné toute sortie. Emmet était en partie responsable. En même temps, je ne lui laissais qu'un mois avant de prendre un express vers la maternité. Alice avait préparé la vodka, les films à pleurer comme _Pretty woman _ou encore_ Nuit blanche à Seattle._ Les crasses en accompagnement, cela va de soi. Alice avait tout de suite embraillée sur les sujets que je voulais à tout prix éviter.

« Franchement, Bella, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Dit-elle tout à coup me surprenant.

-De quoi parles-tu Alice ? Souris-je en regardant les chips et le popcorn avec envie.

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Edward que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Je restais figé, la main tendue vers le bol de popcorn. Je n'osais pas regarder mon amie, comme si j'étais prise sur le fait. Alice avait parlé sans aucune trace d'humour. Finalement, je laissais tomber mon bras mollement. Mes yeux piquaient et une boule grandissait dans ma gorge. Un véritable désastre… J'ai alors tourné la tête vers elle. Je mordis mes lèvres pour tenter de garder un minimum de contrôle sur moi.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je autant que je le pus. Je ne sais pas Ali', je n'ai pas pu contrôler tout ça… J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas pu faire ça. C'est mon ami. Ce n'est pas normal de ressentir ça…

Alice posa deux mains sur mes épaules devenu trop fragiles. Elle me lança ce regard que je n'avais vu que très rarement depuis que je la connaissais.

-Chérie, je te connais par cœur. Je te connais tellement que je sais à quel point il peut t'arriver de déconner… Tu es une personne incroyable, Bella. Tu donnes tout à tout le monde. Sans arrêt. C'est même effrayant parfois de voir à quel point tu t'inquiètes plus pour les autres que pour toi-même.

Mon cœur se serra. Comment Alice avait-elle fait ? Elle semblait avoir pris une attitude différente. C'était comme si, elle avait abandonné cette attitude bonne enfant qui la caractérisait si bien.

-Tu es trop généreuse, Bella. Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois égoïste ! Tu as le droit de penser à toi et rien que toi.

Elle se tue comme pour laisser la réprimande s'insinuer en moi. C'était bizarre. Je n'y avais jamais pensée.

-Il est temps pour toi de voir les choses en face. Tu l'aime. Et il a le droit de savoir, dit-elle avec ce petit rictus sérieux.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains. J'avouais que j'étais paumée et que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Les flashs de mon adolescence me revinrent comme des coups de poignard. J'avais tout fais pour contrôler mon existence depuis mon départ d'Oxford. C'était la manière pour moi de ne plus jamais souffrir. Je ne voulais plus qu'on me fasse du mal impunément. Mais à cet instant, je savais qu'Alice venait de me mettre face au mur. Je le savais, désormais, j'étais forcé de faire face à mes sentiments.

-Tu as raison, soupirais-je exultée.

Elle m'adressa un énorme sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je respirais profondément tout en fermant les yeux. J'étais foutue. Après ça, Alice me tendit le bol de popcorn. Je piochais dedans tout en l'observant curieusement. Elle était tellement différente… J'avais l'impression qu'Alice avait beaucoup changée. Elle restait toujours la même personne enjouée et pétillante mais désormais elle avait grandie en quelque sorte.

Le lendemain, je passais la journée entre Heidi et Edward qui semblaient s'entendre –trop- bien et les mots d'Alice qui n'avait de cesse de tourner dans ma tête. Je savais ce que j'étais censée faire mais comment était-je censée le faire. En réalité, je sentais que j'en étais arrivée à un stade de ma vie où je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je me sentais épuisé d'être toujours distante, effacé et peureuse… J'avais envie de faire un pas en avant et ne plus m'arrêter. Vivre la vie que je voulais vivre et celle que je devais vivre. Cette vie-là devait se réaliser dans l'honnêteté, voilà pourquoi je devais lui dire la vérité. J'étais installer dans un fauteuil face à la cabine où Heidi chantais une version de « All i want Christmas ». Edward semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à jouer pour elle. Ils rigolaient bien tous les deux. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Plus la journée avançait et plus j'hésitais à garder en tête ma résolution. Vers huit heures, je quittais le studio. Rosalie m'attendait chez elle pour dîner. J'étais dans la rue prête à appeler un taxi quand je me rappelais avoir oublié mon écharpe. Douce hantise quand il faisait 0°C dehors et qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Je décidais de remonter au studio. En entrant dans la pièce, je la trouvais sur le canapé. En me retournant, mon cœur se brisa. Je suis restée debout devant la vitre sans bouger. Mon cœur battait tellement fort, que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser dans ma poitrine. J'ai fait le chemin inverse jusqu'à me retrouver de nouveau dans la rue et j'ai pris le premier taxi qui s'est présenté à moi. Je suis arrivé chez ma sœur sans qu'une larme n'ait osée coulée. Rosalie m'a ouvert la porte avec ce sourire qu'elle affichait non-stop depuis le début de sa grossesse. Nous avons mangé sans qu'elle ne remarque combien, j'étais tombé plus bas que terre. Mais elle n'était pas stupide. Lorsqu'on a pris le thé dans le salon, elle m'a lancé un regard inquisiteur. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi que je me sentais mal. Elle a pris mes mains dans les siennes et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, p'tite sœur ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. C'est Edward ?

Je serrais les lèvres, sachant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de craquer pour de bon. Je finis pas hocher la tête. J'étais convaincue qu'Alice lui avait tout raconté. Forcément. Au bout de longue minute, empreinte de silence, j'ai commencé à pleurer. J'étais devenue une chose fragile qui avait pris les bras de sa sœur comme bouclier. Quelle tristesse…

-Tu veux en parler ? Me chuchota-t'-elle à un certain moment.

Je me suis détachée d'elle et je l'ai regardé.

-Il a embrassé Heidi.


End file.
